


Blueberry Pancakes

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gabriel is not very good at some things, but it doesn't really matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberry Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'kitchen disaster' square of my schmoop_bingo card back in 2010.

Sam wakes up to the sound of shattered glass and Gabriel loudly swearing. A few months of peace can’t erase a lifetime’s habits, and Sam barges into the kitchen, knife in hand, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts.

He isn’t expecting the mess he finds. There’s flour everywhere, various bags of unidentified bakery stuff on the kitchen table, eggs smashed on the floor… Gabriel is kneeling in the middle of the room, picking up the pieces of a glass bowl that must have slipped and crashed, waking Sam up.

Sam puts his knife down on the table, kneels down to help his lover.

“What happened in here?” he asks, and Gabriel sighs.

“I was trying to make pancakes.”

The archangel sounds so defeated that Sam can’t resist the urge to wrap his arms around him.

“Why didn’t you just snap them up as usual?” he asks, rubbing circles on his lover’s back.

“Because it’s not the same. There’s no effort in them, no love. I wanted to make something special for you. _Myself_.”

Sam smiles, presses a kiss to Gabriel’s forehead.

“That’s adorable, angel. But you’ve obviously never baked anything before, so this,” he gestures towards the mess around them, “was to be expected I guess.”

“I suppose so,” Gabriel says.

“Hey, why don’t you snap it all clean and we start again, together?”

Twenty minutes later, the kitchen is a mess again –Sam doesn’t have that much baking experience either– but the smell of cooking blueberry pancakes and the sound of laughter fill the room.

Gabriel dips a finger into the pancake dough, brings it to Sam’s mouth. Sam wraps his lips around the digit, licks it clean, sucks on it a little bit.

Gabriel hums, approving, lets his grace flash in his eyes, just for a second. Sam’s pulse starts racing, and he nips on Gabriel’s finger before Gabriel pulls him down into a sinfully delicious kiss.

The archangel maneuvers his lover against the table, devours his chest. Sam moans under Gabriel’s hands and mouth, catches the angel’s eyes as Gabriel sinks to his knees in front of him. He fists his hands in Gabriel’s soft hair, bites his lip when his boxer shorts are pushed down and Gabriel’s warm mouth closes around him.

Sam’s brain goes AWOL, and he only takes his eyes off Gabriel’s when he finally catches up with what his nose has been trying to tell him. His eyes widen.

“Gabriel…” he moans. “Gabriel, the pancakes are burning!”

Gabriel grunts, a sound that vibrates around Sam’s cock, making him moan even louder. The angel snaps, and the flame under the frying pan goes out.

Then Gabriel does something with his tongue, and Sam’s brain disconnects again.

Sam doesn’t last long after that, and soon he’s crying out Gabriel’s name as he comes in his mouth, fingers tightening in the archangel’s hair.

Later, when they finally get to eat their cold and burned pancakes, Sam can’t stop smiling. As Gabriel steals his whipped cream, he thinks he’s never had a more perfect breakfast before.


End file.
